


Beim Namen nennen

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Feierstunde, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Äußerlich war Boerne schon fast wieder der Alte, aber sie sah die Ringe um die Augen, die von den Brillengläsern notdürftig verborgen wurden und vor allem den gehetzten, rastlosen Blick hinter den Gläsern.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Nicht mehr so ganz rechtzeitig zum Geburtstag, aber fast ;-)  
> Mein erster Versuch, Boerne/Alberich zu schreiben. Naja, erster Versuch eben. Hoffentlich sind keine Fehler mehr drin, ist grade erst fertig geworden...

_Kurz nach „Feierstunde“_

„Chef?“.

Silke hörte dem Wort nach. Es klang genauso ungläubig, wie sie sich fühlte, aber sie schob noch ein „Was machen Sie denn hier? Sie sollten sich doch erholen! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Sie zwei Wochen krankgeschrieben sind.“ hinterher, damit ihre Meinung auch glasklar ausgedrückt war. Ihr geschätzter Chef lächelte sie ein wenig schief an. Dass jemand, der nach außen hin so wenig Wert auf Entschuldigungen legte, mit einem Blick und einem Lächeln so eloquent um Verzeihung und Nachsicht bitten konnte, war schon erstaunlich.

Äußerlich war Boerne schon fast wieder der Alte, aber sie sah die Ringe um die Augen, die von den Brillengläsern notdürftig verborgen wurden und vor allem den gehetzten, rastlosen Blick hinter den Gläsern. Fünf Tage war es her, dass sie ihn leblos auf eine Bahre gehoben hatten. Drei davon hatte er zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus gelegen und da hatte sie ihn natürlich jeden Tag besucht, hatte sich, sobald Boerne wieder wach war und Stimme hatte, geduldig ellenlange Verhaltensinstruktionen für die temporäre Leitung der Rechtsmedizin angehört und dabei mehr darauf geachtet, was seine Augen zu ihr sagten. Augen, die auch so schon im Leben gerne einmal verloren wirkten und jetzt verzweifelt nach Halt suchten. Sie hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass er es nicht länger als zwei Tage alleine Zuhause aushalten würde. Sie hätte ihn gar nicht erst alleine lassen sollen. Aber was sollte man machen mit so jemandem, der keine Hilfe annahm. Irgendwann gab man es auf, überhaupt zu fragen.      
Naja, jetzt war er da. Und wahrscheinlich sollte sie sich glücklich schätzen, dass er nicht schon gestern aufgetaucht war, wo Professor Weiland zum ersten Mal aus Köln zur Vertretung dagewesen war und prompt gleich alles durcheinander gebracht hatte.

„Na kommen Sie, ich mach Ihnen erst mal einen Kaffee.“

Boernes verspannt hochgezogene Schultern fielen ein Stück nach unten, er nickte knapp. Murmelte dann noch hinterher, als sie schon auf dem Weg in die kleine Kaffeeküche waren:

„Danke. Frau Haller.“

Die Worte verursachten ein seltsames Stechen von innen heraus, das ihr bis hoch in die Kehle stieg. Sie schluckte es weg und versuchte, ein wenig Heiterkeit aufzulegen, als sie zurückgab:

„Ich war noch nie Frau Haller für Sie und das möchte ich auch nicht mehr werden. Bleiben Sie bitte bei Alberich. Dann überlege ich mir auch, fürs Erste keine weiteren Fragen dazu zu stellen, was Sie hier eigentlich zu suchen haben momentan.“

Sie legte einen Filter ein und fing an, Kaffee hinein zu häufen.

Wenn ihr jemand am Anfang gesagt hätte, dass sie Boerne praktisch erpressen würde, damit er diesen idiotischen Zwergenspitznamen weiterverwendete…          
Aber es war nun mal Alberich, die an Boernes Seite stand, Alberich, die ihm wenn nötig aus der Patsche half, Alberich, die Flachwitze mit ihm austauschte. Nicht Frau Haller. Mit Frau Haller hatte Boerne noch nie zu tun gehabt. Und das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Es hatte sich halt so ergeben, gefördert durch den Bühnenamen vielleicht, dass sie für Boerne eine Rolle spielte. Aber sie mochte Alberich eigentlich ganz gerne.

Sie merkte, obwohl noch halb abgewandt und jetzt mit dem Wasser beschäftigt, dass Boerne auf ihr Angebot den Kopf geschüttelt, auch ein leises „Nein“ noch hinzugefügt hatte. Plötzlich war sie ungeduldig:

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Sie möchten mich aus irgendeiner verquasten Vorstellung von neugefundenem Respekt auf einmal nicht mehr ‚Alberich‘ nennen. Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn.“

Boerne antwortete nicht gleich. Er setzte sich auf einen der wackligen Lehrraumstühle, die hier an dem Uralt-Resopaltisch täglich ihrem Verfall ein bisschen näher rückten und wartete, bis sie die Kaffeemaschine angeschaltet und sich wieder ganz zu ihm hingedreht hatte. Sagte dann:

„Ich habe Ihnen Alberich aufgezwungen.“

Es klang fast…reumütig? Ein Ton, der nicht zu Boerne passte.

„Ich hätte mich gewehrt, wenn’s mir nicht gepasst hätte, das wissen Sie doch.“

Sie verstand einfach nicht, was das jetzt sollte. Bis zu Boernes nächsten Worten, immer noch in diesem kleinlauten Tonfall:

„Ich meine nicht den Namen.“

Boerne schaute ihr voll und ernsthaft ins Gesicht und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihren Schreck und ihre Verblüffung nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen. Boerne wusste das? Wusste von der Rolle, die sie ihm zuliebe spielte?

Sie musste es geschafft haben, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, denn Boerne schien zu glauben, er müsse noch deutlicher werden:

„Ich habe mir diese Assistentin gedacht, die immer für mich da ist, immer gute Laune hat, sich von nichts und niemand reinreden lässt, für alles eine Lösung für mich findet. Und Sie haben sich zurechtbiegen lassen.“

„Na, nun machen Sie aber mal einen Punkt!“

Zurechtbiegen lassen? Sie? Von wegen.

„Also diese Beschreibung trifft ja nun nur bedingt auf mich zu. Und Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass Sie mir all diese Dinge aufgezwungen haben. Ich habe schon selbst entschieden. Alberich ist ja nun immer noch ein Teil von mir.“

Boerne Züge verformten sich zu Etwas, das sonst triumphierend gewirkt hatte, jetzt aber nicht so richtig saß auf seinem Gesicht. Und er hob auch nicht seinen oberlehrerhaften Zeigefinger, als er antwortete:

„Sehen Sie, Sie geben also zu, dass Sie hier für mich ein kleines Theater aufführen, wenn auch aus freiem Willen. Alberich ist nicht deckungsgleich mit Frau Haller.“

Silke war die Diskussion mit einem Mal leid. Dass er nicht einsehen konnte, dass er das ganze Gleichgewicht durcheinanderbrachte. Frau Haller gehörte nicht in den Sektionssaal, Frau Haller würde sich viel zu oft über Boerne aufregen, Frau Haller… war auch nur eine Rolle. Plötzlich musste sie lächeln.

„Dann nennen Sie mich ab jetzt eben Silke.“

Boerne blickte sie stumm an und schien um Fassung zu ringen. Das kam selten genug vor und sie liebte es, ihn so zu sehen. Obgleich die Freude darüber, ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt zu haben, heute stark getrübt war durch das immer stärker werdende Bewusstsein, dass es ihrem Chef alles andere als gut ging. Auch der jetzigen Replik fehlte der übliche Biss, selbst wenn ein bisschen vom alten Funkeln in Boernes Augen aufschien:

„Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass Sie sich damit bereiterklären, mich mit Karl-Friedrich anzureden?“

Silke grinste ein wenig.

„Hm, wie wär’s mit ‚Fritz‘ als Abkürzung?“

„Unterstehen Sie sich!“

Das war eine gute Reaktion. Sie machte weiter:

„‘Charlie‘ vielleicht?“

Boerne verzog das Gesicht.

„Oder ‚Freddy‘?“

„Alberich, also bitte!“

Alberich. Sie lachte befreit.

Doch Boerne schaute schon wieder ernst.

„Silke, es geht nicht mehr so.“

Sie sah ihn an, abgekämpft aber entschlossen, die Spuren der Ereignisse von vor fünf Tagen mit jeder vergehenden Minute deutlicher zu sehen. Und doch schien er nichts von seiner ruhigen Würde eingebüßt zu haben. Nirgendwo fühlte sie sich so wohl wie mit ihm, daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Wortlos schob sie den kleinen Hocker, der immer für sie vor dem Schränkchen mit der Kaffeemaschine bereit stand, mit den Füßen rüber bis vor den Stuhl, auf dem Boerne saß, stieg drauf, nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Nach einer Zweifelsekunde _(Was machst du hier eigentlich?)_ spürte sie seine Arme an ihren Schultern und sie drückte ihn kurz an sich.

„Dann eben anders, Karl-Friedrich.“, meinte sie leise. Sein Bart kitzelte ihre Wange und sie stellte noch fest, dass sich das gar nicht schlecht anfühlte, bevor Boerne in sich zusammensackte. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, sodass es sich mit auf sie übertrug, gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und versuchte, sie wegzuschieben. Sie ließ sich aber nicht schieben und nach einem halbherzigen Versuch gab er auf, drehte sich einfach so gut es ging weg von ihr, legte die Unterarme auf den klapprigen Tisch und den Kopf oben drauf. Murmelte zwischen unterdrückten Schluchzern ein dumpfes „Entschuldigung“.

Silke hatte versucht, der Bewegung zu folgen und hatte nun noch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie drückte sie ein wenig, antwortete, ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: „Nicht entschuldigen.“ Boerne reagierte nicht und sie flüsterte weiter, beruhigenden Nonsens, fing dabei an, mit den Händen Kreise über seinen Rücken zu fahren. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und schob das Gefühl resolut beiseite. Machte einfach weiter, flüsterte weiter, bis:

„Sie müssen sich das nicht antun.“

Ohne ihr Zutun packten ihre Hände seine Schultern. Sie konnte ganz schön Kraft haben wenn sie wollte und Boerne zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte seinen Oberkörper so, dass er sie wieder anschaute, ließ dann wieder locker, konnte den Ärger aber nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten, als sie ihm antwortete.

„Alles an diesem Satz ist falsch. Ich muss nicht, ich möchte. Und mit ‚antun‘ hat das gar nichts zu tun.“

Boerne schaute sie mit großen, dunklen, ein wenig verheulten Augen an und in diesem Moment traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Alberich mochte es nicht an sich herangelassen haben, aber Silke liebte Boerne.

Sie atmete tief durch und redete weiter:

„Vor fünf Tagen wären Sie beinah gestorben“, und es durchzuckte sie immer noch ein tiefgehender Schreck, wenn sie diese Worte dachte oder sagte, weshalb sie gleich fortfuhr, „und Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass Sie heute hier aufgetaucht sind, weil es Ihnen wieder gut geht. Sie sind hier, weil Sie Hilfe brauchen – und schauen Sie mich nicht so an, das können Sie nicht ernsthaft bestreiten. Wir trinken jetzt einen Kaffee und reden darüber, was zu tun ist.“

Boerne sagte nichts und sie drehte sich weg, um den längst durchgelaufenen Kaffee einzuschenken. Ihrem Chef reichte sie die Tasse mit der Aufschrift „Zwergenkönigin“ und behielt diejenige mit „Genius at work“ für sich selbst, wie sie es immer machte, seit Boerne diese albernen Tassen besorgt hatte. Sie war noch nie so froh gewesen über ihre Sturheit als jetzt, wo die gewohnte Geste ihrem Chef ein ganz kleines Lächeln entlockte.

Während sie sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber niederließ und an ihrem Kaffee nippte, schielte sie zu Boerne, der keine Anstalten machte, den seinen zu trinken, sondern sich stattdessen die Hände an der Tasse wärmte.

„Was ist mit Thiel?“, fragte sie in die sich ausbreitende Stille hinein.

Boerne verzog das Gesicht zu einer seiner „Müssen-Sie-das-fragen“- Grimassen.

„Was soll sein? Er ist wütend.“

Ach ja, das hätte sie sich denken können. Wenn Thiel mit etwas nicht gut klarkam, dann war seine Reaktion oft Verärgerung.

„Haben Sie drüber geredet?“, war ihre nächste Frage, obwohl sie sich die Antwort ebenfalls denken konnte.

„Nein – “

Boerne schien zu überlegen, ob er weiterreden sollte, entschloss sich schließlich dafür.

„Da ist manchmal etwas in seiner Art, das dazu führt, dass ich mich regelrecht schuldig fühle. Egal was ich gerade getan habe.“

Silke nickte und konnte sich nicht verkneifen, zu erwidern:

„Gehen Sie mal davon aus, dass es meistens berechtigt ist. Allerdings nicht in diesem Fall, das ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar.“

Ihr Chef nickte abwesend und nahm nun doch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verging mit einer sie zunehmend frustrierenden Diskussion über professionelle Hilfe, Therapeuten, Psychologen etc. Dass Frau Adam nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen hatte, Boernes ohnehin kaum vorhandenes Vertrauen in diesen Berufsstand zu stärken, war ihr natürlich klar. Irgendwann hatte sie allerdings genug von seinen teilweise doch recht fadenscheinigen Klagen, Ausflüchten und Einwänden. Sie hörte sich sagen:

„Dann kommen Sie eben zweimal in der Woche zu mir.“

Oh nein. Keine gute Idee. Sie missachtete gerade eine der ganz grundlegenden Regeln: _Fälle, die einem selbst schon viel zu nahe gehen niemals selbst annehmen._

Zum Glück schien Boerne eher irritiert von ihrem Vorschlag.

„In die OA?“, fragte er ein wenig ungläubig.

„Ach, das war nur so eine Idee, jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob die Opferambulanz…“

Boernes leises „In Ordnung.“ ließ ihre Worte ins Leere laufen.

Nun gut. Sie hatte den Vorschlag gemacht. Und es schien der einzige zu sein, den er anzunehmen gewillt war.

Sie zog ihren Terminplaner aus der Brusttasche ihres Arbeitskittels.

„Dienstags und freitags fange ich um 18.00 Uhr an, da ist meistens erst mal nichts los. Passt Ihnen das? Falls aber mal jemand da ist, dann müssen Sie warten.“

Boerne nickte nur. Dann schien ihm mit einem Mal bewusst zu werden, wie lange sie schon hier saßen und dass ihr Arbeitspensum sich in den letzten Tagen verdoppelt hatte. Er verabschiedete sich – nach einigen überflüssigen Anweisungen, zu denen sie geduldig nickte – recht hastig und murmelte im Hinausgehen noch:

„Bis morgen.“

Morgen war Freitag, da hatte er vollkommen recht. Silke blieb noch ein paar Augenblicke reglos sitzen und ließ dann die Stirn auf ihre gefalteten Hände sinken. Sie brauchte sich nicht mehr einzureden, dass die Faszination, die sie schon immer für ihren brillanten, arroganten und dabei so verletzlichen Chef empfand, nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Und das was jetzt war, hatte auch nichts mehr mit der Phase ganz am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft zu tun, als sie ein wenig verschossen in ihn gewesen war. Jetzt wollte sie ihn nicht nur küssen und sich von ihm küssen lassen, mit den Händen seine Haare verstrubbeln, ihn streicheln, mit ihm schlafen. Jetzt wollte sie mit ihm nach Hause gehen und dort bleiben, sich mit ihm wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten fürchterlich in die Haare kriegen, abends neben ihm einschlafen und morgens neben ihm aufwachen. Und anstatt nach so einer Erkenntnis erst einmal auf Abstand zu gehen, damit sie das so weit eben möglich in den Griff bekam, hatte sie gerade zugesagt, zweimal in der Woche als seine Psychologin zu fungieren. Na prima.

~---~

_Am nächsten Tag_

Es fiel ihr erstaunlich leicht, etwaige unpassende Gedanken in einen dunklen Winkel ihres Gehirns zu verbannen und sich professionell zu verhalten, als Boerne am nächsten Tag pünktlich vor der Tür stand. Auch ihr Chef schien darauf bedacht, das Experiment nicht gleich beim ersten Versuch scheitern zu lassen. Sie steuerte ihn weg vom Schreibtisch und hin zu den beiden kleinen Sesseln in der Ecke des Büros. Nach einer den Raum füllenden, aber eigentlich nicht unangenehmen Stille und einigen belanglosen ausgetauschten Floskeln forderte sie ihn auf, ihr die Ereignisse in dem Gasthof aus seiner Sicht zu schildern. Boerne nickte und redete los. Nicht in seinem üblichen Tempo, das oft den Eindruck erweckte, er hätte Angst, nicht alles unterzubringen, was er sagen wollte, sondern stockend, mit Pausen zwischen und auch mitten in den Sätzen.                  
Sie ließ ihn reden und hielt sich mit eigenen Kommentaren fürs Erste zurück. Nickte nur ein wenig schuldbewusst, als Boerne seine Verzweiflung darüber schilderte, dass sie sich nicht hatte wegschicken lassen. Schüttelte den Kopf, als er meinte, es tue ihm leid, dass sie seinen langsamen Absturz mit ansehen hatte müssen. _Nein, das braucht dir nicht leidzutun_. Redete es sich aus und griff dann doch nach seiner Hand, als er von Todesangst und Halluzinationen sprach und von sekundenlanger Panik, als er alleine in einem weißbewandeten Raum aufgewacht war, sowie von darauf folgender hysterischer Erleichterung, als er sich mit einem mal sicher war, dass er nicht tot sein konnte, wenn auf dem Fernseher gegenüber dem Bett so etwas Profanes wie „Bauer sucht Frau“ zu sehen war. Sie lächelte ein wenig ob seines indignierten Gesichtsausdrucks und seines Versuchs, die Situation aufzulockern. Drückte seine Hand nochmal, ließ wieder los.

Kein Wort war gefallen über den Kontrollverlust, den die Substanz ausgelöst hatte, den er so hart bekämpft hatte, der ihm ganz sicher zu schaffen machte. Sie würde warten müssen, bis er von selbst damit anfing.

Stattdessen fragte sie nach den Auswirkungen der Ereignisse, was Boerne sichtlich unangenehm war. Nach gezielten Nachfragen gab er Schlafstörungen, Übersensibilität auf bestimmte Geräusche, leichte Panikattacken und unkontrollierbare Stimmungsschwankungen zu.

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief:

„Und da dachten Sie, Sie könnten jetzt schon wieder zu arbeiten anfangen?“

Boerne blickte sie ausdruckslos an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und sagte einen dieser Sätze. Einen dieser hilflos-offenen Sätze, die nicht zu seinem üblichen Schutzpanzer passten und sie immer komplett sprachlos zurückließen.

„Ich wollte doch nicht arbeiten gestern. Ich musste mich vergewissern, dass es Ihnen gut geht.“

Sie konnte nicht gleich antworten, war auf einer rein physischen Ebene damit beschäftigt, dem Sog zu wiederstehen, der sie in solchen Momenten noch mehr als sonst in seine Richtung zog.

Boerne schaute zu Boden, redete weiter, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte.

„Aber es wäre sicher einfacher, wenn ich wieder arbeiten könnte. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum zwei Wochen…“

„Seien Sie froh, dass es nicht länger ist.“

„Und wenn ich einfach nur eine Weile vorbeischauen würde?“

Hatte sie diesem treuherzigen-entwaffnenden Blick jemals etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt? Silke bezweifelte es.

„Sie sind krankgeschrieben. Aber ich kann Ihnen natürlich nicht verbieten, mir bei der Arbeit zuzuschauen und sarkastische Kommentare abzugeben, Chef.“

Sie erwartete einen der besagten Kommentare als Reaktion auf diese Aussage, aber Boerne lächelte nur ein wenig und murmelte „Danke“. Hm. An diesen ernsten Boerne würde sie sich wohl gewöhnen müssen.

~---~

_Einige Monate später_

Silke wechselte ein paar Worte mit Karin, bevor ihre Kollegin sich verabschiedete, und kletterte danach auf den Schreibtischstuhl, lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Überlegte es sich dann doch anders und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch, ließ vorne an der Kante die Beine baumeln. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, gleich 6. Boerne würde…Nein, Boerne würde heute nicht kommen. Boerne kam schon lange nicht mehr dienstags und seit kurzem auch freitags nicht mehr und sie sollte sich darüber freuen, dass es ihm inzwischen so gut ging, dass diese Treffen überflüssig geworden waren.

Aber… sie vermisste die regelmäßigen Gespräche schon, in denen sie mehr über ihren Chef erfahren hatte als zuvor in jahrelanger Zusammenarbeit. Es blieb in einer solchen Situation nicht aus, dass man Ängste besprach und die Frage, wo diese herkommen konnten, Erwartungen analysierte, die man an sich selbst hatte und damit auch das persönliche Umfeld, das diese mit geprägt hatte, und dass man auch von sich so Einiges preisgab, um seinem Gesprächspartner Dinge zu entlocken, die er sonst lieber verschwieg.

Sie kannten sich deutlich besser inzwischen, was ihrer Hingezogenheit zu Boerne keinerlei Abbruch getan hatte – nur ob sie sich darüber freute oder darunter litt, das variierte von Tag zu Tag.                 
Letzteres war vor allem der Fall, wenn Boerne sich wieder hinter seine frühere Maske zurückzog, so tat, als hätten die vertraulichen Austausche über das, was sie beschäftigte, nie stattgefunden. So froh sie war, öfter mal wieder ein „Alberich“ aus seinem Mund zu hören, tat es doch auch sehr weh, wenn er sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzog, kurz angebunden oder absichtlich verletzend war, um schwierigen Diskussionen aus dem Weg zu gehen.         
Ersteres Gefühl hingegen hatte die Oberhand, wenn Boerne sich ihr dann doch wieder anvertraute oder, was in letzter Zeit öfter einmal vorzukommen schien, wieder seine üblichen Sprüche losließ, die inzwischen recht häufig in eine Richtung gingen, die man durchaus als „Flirten“ bezeichnen konnte – auf Boernesche Art eben, getarnt hinter den gewohnten Witzen über ihre Größe. Aber mehr als unbestimmte Andeutungen war leider noch nicht daraus geworden.

Es klopfte. Sie schaute auf.

In der offenen Tür stand der Mann, über den sie gerade noch nachgedacht hatte. Silke legte den Kopf schief.

„Chef? Alles in Ordnung?“

Warum er wohl hier war? Sie hatten doch gerade erst vor einer knappen Stunde Feierabend gemacht in der Rechtsmedizin.

„Ja, ja, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken.“

Irgendwie sah er aber ein wenig nervös aus.

„Ich hatte da was vergessen vorhin.“, meinte Boerne, redete jedoch nicht weiter.

Sie nickte ihm zu – _na los, spuck’s aus_.

„Ich…Sie tanzen doch gerne.“

Ja. Tat sie. Aber warum...?

„Ich hätte da Karten für… Also, was ich fragen will, ist: hätten Sie Lust, mich zum Münsteraner Winterball zu begleiten, Silke?“

Die Tatsache, dass er mehrmals angesetzt hatte, der bewusst formelle Tonfall, ihr Name zum Schluss – Boerne fragte nicht seine Assistentin, Boerne fragte sie. Sie hielt ihre Mundwinkel so gut es ging im Zaum, lächelte nur ein wenig.

„Ein Date sozusagen?“

Boerne schaute sie direkt an und nickte.

„Ja. Wenn Sie das so nennen möchten.“

„Möchte ich. Wurde ja auch Zeit.“

Jetzt lachte sie ihn an. Das hatte sie sich nicht verkneifen können, nachdem er nun schon wochenlang um sie rumgetanzt war. Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch, musste aber auch grinsen. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass er dicht vor ihr stand. So wie sie jetzt auf der Schreibtischkante saß, war der Höhenunterschied gar nicht so groß wie sonst.

„Na, wenn das so ist…“, murmelte Boerne, beugte sich das Stückchen zu ihr herunter und küsste sie.

 


End file.
